The Problem with Cannabis
by lovely.sin
Summary: This always happened. Every single time America invited France and Britain to his place for a weekend this happened. It didn't matter how much they fought the whole day, they knew this was going to happen. Smut. England/America/France.


The Problem with Cannabis

California, USA

20February2014

12:04 am

This always happened. Every single time America invited France and Britain to his place for a weekend this happened. It didn't matter how much they fought the whole day, they knew this was going to happen. Well… everyone but America knew it was going to happen. Somehow he was always surprised that it was happening again. Currently, England and America had been talking more. Spending more time together outside of world meetings. It was starting to get a little personal, so Alfred was very surprised that the selfish man would want to share.

He was getting something out of it though, so it really shouldn't have been that surprising. Either way it was like clockwork. That night the men had settled themselves outside, the three of them fitting on Alfred's extra large, very sturdy hammock. Really, it was pretty much a bed outside. He brought it in when it rained, or if he forgot he usually had to replace them.

"This has got to be the laziest thing I have ever seen. A whole bed outside, America?" England complained, climbing onto the swinging bed .

"I think it's cool as hell," Alfred defended himself, getting a few beers out of the mini fridge for himself so he wouldn't have to get up. England already had his scotch and was steadily drinking from the bottle. Francis had brought his own wine, America could never find anything good enough for him.

This was how they were able to spend a weekend together. After a long day of fighting and bitching at one another, America got them wasted. And most of the time blazed.

Everyone in California had a medical marijuana card if they really wanted one. Alfred got his hands on one easily. He didn't smoke much, only with friends. His favorites were Britain and France though.

It was really the only time they could get along.

Maybe it worked too well.

Taking rips off Alfred's water bong and finishing out their drinks lead them to great conversation. They were funny, interesting, and sometimes really heartwarming. They were not ashamed that it took all of that to get them to really sit and talk.

It was what always came next that they were ashamed of.

It was always Francis that started it. He knew just as well as Arthur did that it was what he wanted. Every time they came over they did different positions, they switched things up. Alfred could barely keep up with his mind as dazed as it was.

Francis was sitting beside Alfred's head on the swing, his legs crossed in front of him. He was enjoying a smoke before everything began. He played with Alfred's hair, outlining his ear, and waited for him to heat up a bit. Britain was always nervous and shaky. It was such a bit turn on for him.

Arthur did not want a physical relationship with Francis at all, he did not deny that he was okay to look at… just okay, but he knew that Alfred had a school girl like crush on the other. Francis did not have to do much to get Alfred blushing and nervous. France had that effect on a lot of the other countries.

He used to on Arthur too, but it faded quickly.

Once Francis finished his cigarette he put it out and moved the ashtray to the ground. He glanced over to Alfred and Arthur. It was pretty depressing they needed him to be there for sex. They had never even tried having it alone. Oh well, he was not one to complain about a good thing.

He leaned down and began to nibble on Alfred's soft ear lobes. He could tell by the way he trembled that it was working perfectly. He was driving him crazy. Small whines could be heard from Alfred as Francis pushed his shirt up his chest for Arthur.

America was so strong and muscular. Arthur could be found watching him a little too closely at world meetings and other occasions. He never let the chance slip to feel his former colony up. His hands slipped all over the American's torso, from his shoulders to his hips.

Alfred was still not used to all the attention. At that point he had Francis working hickys on his neck and Arthur fishing his hands down his pants. Alfred's face was powdered with a dark blush as he allowed the two to do what they wanted. It always felt great. America never thought he would love the feeling of Francis's skilled tongue and Arthur's throbbing cock.

On a normal day… it was hard for Alfred to think of them that way. Of course, when he did he would remember all the things they did and would pitch a tent in a second.

"America, you are so cute~" Francis had taken care of his pants while he was in thought. He had only slightly felt his pants being pulled down. Alfred was already hard as a rock from all the teasing.

Francis was loving in bed when it came to Alfred. He was almost afraid to scare the young country. He leaned over, taking the head of his penis into his mouth easily, looking up to the red face America was sporting. England was a bit nervous still, but was not going to be left out of the opportunity. He ran his hands down Alfred's chest once more before leaning in and taking his nipple into his mouth. With a gasp from Alfred as motivation he bit onto the nub, pinching it slightly between his teeth.

The sounds America gave off made it hard for him to stop there. He had to get more from him. Arthur moved back up to the less experienced man's face and began kissing him, darting his tongue into his opened mouth. He could barely keep it closed from all the moaning he was doing from Franc's blow job.

Francis had since moved down, sucking on the soft skin of Alfred's balls. He was always the one to prep the tight assed teen. None of them really wanted to wait too long to get it really hot. Francis moved his face down to Alfred's entrance, picking it and kissing it to get ready. America gasped and moved away from Arthur out of surprise.

England looked back to what Francis was doing and blushed like crazy. He would have never had the balls. "What do you think, America~?" Francis asked, sitting up and reaching into his pocket for a bottle of lube. He had to have a lot to get into Alfred at first. He got his fingers ready and slipped one inside.

America could not speak; he could barely keep up with what was happening. Everything felt so good. He was not only drunk, but baked too.

It was _perfect_.

Once Francis had gotten Alfred ready he pushed inside slowly. England had positioned himself behind Alfred's head, playing with his hair and watching his face as Francis pumped into him. America looked like he loved it. Arthur swallowed and brushed a small tear from his eye as he screamed for more.

Francis looked like he was working hard. He was holding Alfred in position as he rammed into him. It was like he knew exactly what to do. France took notice in Arthur's staring a couple of minutes later and grinned. "Would you like to take over?" he asked, his voice taking on a low tone. Arthur could tell he was a little tired, wanted to relax a little. Arthur licked his lips slowly as Francis pulled out. He watched as Alfred's hole puckered just a bit.

They switched sides, Arthur between Alfred's legs and Francis at his head. Francis pressed his own cock to Alfred's face as Arthur pushed inside. So tight. Even after all the times they had done it. It was like they had waited just long enough for it to tighten back up.

America liked what Francis did to him, but there was something about the way England moved that made him go crazy when they had sex. He leaned his head over and began to suck and lick on Francis as Arthur tried to find the right speed and spot.

When Alfred's spot was found he groaned and moved away from Francis. "England!" he gasped. Arthur began to go harder, and faster. He couldn't last too long. Not his first time. Alfred could hear Francis beside his head, jerking himself to let Alfred enjoy himself.

It was a wonder no one heard them that night. America could not control how loud his was in the end… when England shot his load down his ass and Francis came on his chest and stomach. His own cum mixed in with Francis's as the other two Countries got up to get another drink and think of how to go about the second round.


End file.
